Her secret
by Neo-Queen Rini
Summary: Ok this is my first fanfic so please be NICE! It's a DBZ/sailormoon crossover. Oh and the NINTH CHAPTER IS UP!!!!!!! ^_^
1. the run away.

Alone   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or DBZ, so please don't sue! This is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh!!!   
  
  
  
Serena's POV:  
  
I'm never going back! All they call me is a klutz and a troublesome brat! (Pulls out wand) Moon power take me to a dimension were I'm strong and appreciated! (Disappears)   
  
  
  
DBZ dimension:   
  
Hey Trunks want to take a break now, I'm beat! But Goten we just started sparring 15 minutes ago! I know but- hey what's that? What? It looks like a PERSON??? Let's go see…it is a person! But why does she have a symbol on her forehead and why does she have this funny looking wand? I don't know Goten but let's take her to Capsule Corp. and see what's the deal….  
  
Later…  
  
Hey mom! What's wrong trunks? Yeah what's the deal brat? Vegeta no time for lecturing he has a GIRL?! Trunks bring her in! Were did you find her? Well, Goten and me were sparring and we found her and she had this wand and this funny looking symbol on her head… look. (Gasp) What is it Vegeta? Do you know her? Let's just say I know where she's from…  
  
  
  
  
Haha! Cliffhanger! It's happened to me plenty of times so I'm doing it to my readers! I hope you like this fic! It's my first one so please NO FLAMES! If you want a second chapter I need reviews!!!!!!!!!! Until next time…  
  
  



	2. Selene

Her secret chapter 2.  
  
  
Hey! Thanks or the reviews and I agree maybe I should be more descriptive. It was just that I was very nervous about my first fic and I REALLY wanted to hurry and get it on fanfic, well anyway on with the chapter! *Oh and disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR SAILOR MOON!*  
  
  
  
  
"So Vegeta if you know so much than were is she from?" "Yeah Dad." "Where is she from?" "Well I know where she's from and I know her mother..." You know her mom???" "Yeah brat! Can't you hear!" "Well Vegeta where is she from?" "She's from the royal moon family. She's princess Serenity, her mother ruled over the land until one dark day when some evil women named Queen Beryl destroyed the whole kingdom. Princess Serenity died in the battle but was sent to live peacefully in another dimension along with her friends and her one true love." "Wow dad!" "How do you know all of this?" "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS BRAT!" *Yawn* "What, what happened?" "Who are all of you people?" "Well miss we found you blacked out two miles away." "Oh." "Let me introduce myself, I'm Bulma and this is Goten, my son Trunks and, my husband Vegeta." "Hi my names…uh, Selene. "Hi Selene, would you like to come back to my place???" "GOTEN!" "Sorry it was just a suggestion… Well since your going to be staying her for awhile, I'll so you around." "Thanks Trunks." "No problem." (Later) "And finally this is your room." " Well I can say that this is a lovely house." "Yeah my grandfather built it." "Oh." "Well Selene I think that it's time for you to get some rest." "Yes, I have this annoying headache that won't go away." "Let me check that… Selene you have a horrible cut on your head!" Let me go get a first aid kit… now hold still." "Ow! That stings!" "Oh sorry I forgot to tell you that it might hurt a bit." "Well, it looks like I'll have to stay in your room tonight just to make sure that bump doesn't cause anymore problems." "You mean in here with ME?" "Yeah, only to make sure that your okay through the night, you don't mind do you?" "Uh, no, no I don't mind um, there's bed sofa if you want to sit over there." "Okay, night Selene." "Night Trunks."  
  
  
  
  
Well, well, well. What will Trunks be doing during the night while "Selene" is sleeping? Well, I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! And as thanks to all my reviewers I tried to be a bit more descriptive and I slowed down a bit. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please send reviews, they always make me want to write more! Anyway the next chapter should be out soon, so don't worry. Until next time…  



	3. Worried scouts

Her secret chapter 3:   
  
  
Ok guys I get the point… NO MORE CLIFFHANGERS! Well I promise this chapter will not be a cliffhanger. OK? Happy now? Well, I like to make my readers happy anyway... BUT DON'T EXPECT SUCH GOOD TREATMENT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! Ok, for this chapter I really want some reviews because I written 3 chapters in TWO days so I want some reviews so on with the story! *Disclaimer: I don't own either one of these cartoons so stop bugging me!*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She looks so beautiful when she sleeps and her hair and… WAIT A MINUTE I'm so stupid I already have a girlfriend… so I guess I'll just have to get over Selene." "AHHHH! Phew it was only a dream…" "What's wrong Selene?" "Just a bad dream, umm, Trunks I was wondering can I sleep with you just for tonight?" "HUH? No, no just sleep nothing bad." "Oh, well come on I'll carry you into my room." "No Trunks I really think I can walk. *Stumble*" "Selene are you okay?" "Just fine Trunks" "Well, come on." *In Trunks' room.* "Ok Selene I'll be to bed in a minute I have to go check on Bra." "Who's that?" "My little sis." "Oh…" *Trunks leaves the room* "Wow, he's room is so HUGE!" "It's looks just like my room back in my dimension." "Except he doesn't have bunnies on his wall." "I wonder if my friend are looking for me now…"  
  
  
  
Sailormoon dimension:  
  
"SHE'S GONE???" "But this can't be!" "What are we going to do?!" "Calm down Mina!" "We'll find her... hopefully." "Amy, could you try to find her on your computer?" "Sure." "I don't know why everybody is so sad just because "Serena the klutz" left." "Raye! How could you be so mean to Serena?!" "Easy, just kick her out and make me leader!" "All: RAYE!" "What? We don't need her screwing up every battle and plus she makes to many mistakes!" "Raye, I don't know if your just saying those things because Chad found another girlfriend or not, But you shouldn't be so hard on Serena!" "Yeah Raye! You've messed up quite a lot in the past!" "I HAVE NOT! Well, if you think of Miss Klutz so much than find her see if I care!" "Fine then Raye, we will WITHOUT your help!" "Amy, have you come up with anything?" "No, nothing at all."  
  
  
DBZ dimension:  
  
"Sorry that took so long Selene." "Oh, it's okay Trunks well I guess I'll see you in the morning… night." "Night Selene" *Then Trunks wraps his arms around "Selene" and holds her VERY close. ^-^*   
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, did you like it? Hate it? Love it? When you review tell me. Okay if you think that this is a cliffhanger well YOUR WRONG! Anyway, the next chapter should be out tomorrow some time, and I may even put 2 chapters out tomorrow. It depends on how many reviews I get! Oh, and if you want to see more romance or if you want me to speed it up a bit just tell me! Until next time…  
  



	4. Darien finds out!

Her secret chapter 4:  
  
  
Hey all my reviewers! Sorry it took me like TWO days to get this chapter out blame ALL of this homework that I have! But, I finished it in my spare time just so I could write this chapter for you! I'm so sweet! Hey SSJ2Gohan87, Thanks for the review and the ideas in before reviews. And thank the rest of you for reviewing to! Well, enough of my blabbing, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *Disclaimer: Look, I don't own them so shut up and leave me ALONE!*   
  
  
  
  
Sailormoon dimension:  
  
"Hey guys where's Serena?" "Uh, Darien maybe you better sit down." "Why, what's wrong???" "Darien Serena's gone." "WHAT? HOW? WHEN?" "Darien we don't know anymore than you do, but we did find this note beside her bed." "It says:"   
  
  
Dear Friends and Family,  
  
"Hello this is Serena... or the one you call "the klutz" or "troublesome brat". " Well, you won't have to worry about me anymore because I'm leaving... forever. You'll never find me so don't look for me. I love ya'll with all my heart but I feel like I deserve better treatment. For I am not a slave and to you Raye, thanks for being a "so-called friend" and Darien I seen you with another girl so don't be surprised that I left."  
  
  
Love,  
Serena  
  
"She actually left..." "Yeah Darien and it's mainly all because of YOU!" "Calm down Lita please-." "NO! I lost a good friend because of you and I can't find her!" "Look Lita, I admit that I made a mistake but it was childish of her to runaway." "Actually, I don't blame her, I would've ran away to." "Think of being called names and being picked all of your life." "I guess your right Lita, we wasn't exactly "good friends" to Serena." "I just wish she would come back..."  
  
  
DBZ Dimension:  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead." "Huh? What?" "It's noon and your still sleepy." "Oh, I'm sorry Trunks." "It's okay. I'm going to spar with Vegeta for a little while so I'll be gone for about two hours and then I want you to meet somebody." "Okay, well I see you in a little while then." "OK bye Selene" "Bye." *Trunks leaves* "Yawn, I think this is the first time that I've actually woke up happy, but I wonder who he's going to introduce.?"  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger guys! I just had to do it! But to keep you happy I just put up another chapter! See ya next chapter!  



	5. Pan.

Her secret chapter 5:  
  
  
Hey! I told you that there would be another chapter didn't I? Well, since I'm trying to hurry, on with the chapter! *Disclaimer: I don't own them so just shut up!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm here dad." "Well, it took you long enough brat!" "So, when is this so called "girlfriend" coming?" "Tonight at 8:30." "Oh, I wonder if Selene will like her." "Dad, me and Selene are just friends." "Nothing else?" "Nothing else." "Well, than why did you sleep in the same bed?" "Dad, she had a horrible gash on her head and I wanted to be there if she needed me!" "Whatever brat."  
  
  
  
  
*Later*  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma..." "Yeah Selene?" "Do you know who Trunks is suppose to introduce to me to night?" "No, I'm sorry Selene I have no clue." "Oh." *SLAM* "WHAT WAS THAT?" "Vegeta's home, oh and Selene remind me to fix the door tomorrow." "Um, ok." "WOMAN! WE'RE HOME!" "Well you better clean up Vegeta! We have a visitor coming!" "No one tells "The prince of saiyins" what to do you blasted woman!" "Oh Vegeta..." "Um, Bulma did he just say PRINCE OF ALL SAIYINS?" "Yeah, Is there something wrong?" "Um, no. Nothing at all." " Ok everybody in the dining room"*Knock knock* "I'll get it." "Hi trunks *kiss*." "Hi pan I'd like you to meet somebody." "Ok." "Selene, I'd like you to meet someone." "Ok." "Selene, this is my girlfriend Pan."  
*Selene faints*  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I just had to do it! Pwease forgive me! PWEASEEEEEE! Anyway, if you want another chapter, I WANT REVIEWS! Until next time... 


	6. Serena and Vegeta's secret

Her Secret chapter 6:  
  
  
  
Hi all my reviewers! I bet you're happy to see another chapter! Well, I'm not gonna blab too much so, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *Disclaimer: I don't own them so them me alone.*  
  
  
  
"Selene! Please wake up!" *She finally opens her eyes* "Selene, I'm so glad your awake I was so-." "Oh hi Trunks, where's your girlfriend at? As if I care." "She left, and why are you being so rude?!" "Well for one you just THROW yourself at me and THEN you tell me that you have a girlfriend!" "I DID NOT THROW MYSELF AT YOU!" "Then why did you invite me to spend the night in your room?" "I wanted to make sure that you were Ok during the night because you had a horrible gash!" "Is that really why you let me sleep with you?" "Well, I -uh NO!" "It is not, you're just jealous because some boyfriend of yours didn't fit up to your royal stats!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TRUNKS?"  
  
  
  
"Don't play dumb with me SERENA, I know your identity!" "But, how? When? Where?" "Vegeta told me believe it or not or the so called "Prince of all Saiyins." "VEGETA KNEW MY IDENTITY?" "Yeah, didn't you listen meatball head?" "(Gasp) DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL ME THAT!* She starts un-controllably sobbing*" "AND VEGETA, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE ACTUALLY DIDN'T KILL ME WHILE HE HAD THE CHANCE!" "What in the world are you talking about Serena?!"  
"If you must know go ask the man that ruined my life!" "WAIT SERENA! COME BACK!"  
  
  
Sailormoon world:  
  
"Darien could you please tell us why you cheated on Serena, it might help us understand more." "Yeah, understand how much of a dog he is." "Lita, leave him alone." "Now, Darien PLEASE tell." "Well, Serena and me had a fight and she said that I couldn't get another to even kiss me because of my attitude, and I guess I went sort of overboard."  
"Yeah, I'll say..." "Ok, everybody look at what Artemis gave me." "What is it Mina?"   
*All Gasp.* "Where is Serena?" "Well, uh Rini she took a little vacation to Italy, it was for school." "Oh, when is she coming back?" "Soon, we hope." "Oh, well I'm going shopping with Hotaru, see ya'll guys later." "Well, anyway back to what I was saying, this little device will help us find Serena, here Amy you work it." "Ok, let me see……….." "Oh no, it can't be." "What is it Amy?" "Yeah, what did you see?" "Serena is around Saiyins and worst of all…………… Vegeta is there too." "Well, we have to go there!" "Yeah let's go get her back!" *They transport to The DBZ world*  
DBZ dimension:  
  
"Well, looks like we're here." "Is everyone ok?" "Yeah we're fine." Now let's find her."  
*Meanwhile* "Vegeta, I have to ask you something." "What Brat?" "Just before Serena ran out of the house, she said that you ruined her life, can you explain this?" "Well, uh, look you might have to sit down for this one Trunks, See She's a Lunarian and we're Saiyins." "We're sworn enemies, and thousands of years ago we had a war, I -I killed her father… when I was just about to blast her away those eyes got to me. So helpless, so tiny, so alone. So, I let her be. She was only 4. But, this was before Queen Beryl had struck down her evil among them." "But, dad why did you kill her father? Why did you do such an awful thing?" "Pride. I wanted to show who was the best fighter; Serena has had a hard life since she found out all of this. But I have one question for you Trunks: Do you love her?" "With all of my heart, but know I can't tell her." "You have to find her Trunks it's dangerous out there for her." "But why?" "Where her only enemies…. Piccolo, Tien, Goku, Gohaun and Goten are also not quite fond of her." "But, if we're suppose to be sworn enemies than why didn't you kill her while she was here?" "I made a promise to her the day that I killed her father… I promised that I would never hurt her in anyway ever again, no body knows this but Serena and me. Well what are you waiting for brat go find her!" "Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow." "Good Luck."  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? I HOPE SO! I hope this was a long chapter for you! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time...  
  



	7. Trunks meet Darien

  
  
Her secret chapter 7:  
  
  
  
Hey all of my reviewers! Have ya'll heard about the Manhattan thing? I heard about in third period at school. Anyway I'll talk to ya'll about that later. Anyway, this chapter is about Pan and Trunks' view of one another. ENJOY! *Disclaimer: JUST THE SAME AS THE OTHER DISCLAIMERS SO STOP BUGGING ME!   
  
  
  
  
"Good luck Trunks." "Thanks dad." Then Trunks hears a VERY familiar voice. "WAIT!" "Who in the… PAN? D-did you hear the conversation.?" "As a matter of fact I did." "Look Pan, I'm really sorry I just-." But Pan stops Trunks before he got to finish. "Look why did you even make me come all the way over here just to dump me?!?" Trunks hesitates for a minute but then finally speaks. "I'm really sorry Pan, I only love you like a younger sister, and…. I just realized it." "Oh, really? Well, that's a good thing because I CAN find a CUTER guy than you. You're just a purple-haired freak anyway…" Then Pan just walks away from Trunks, leaving him shocked. "Well, um, BYE!" "Whatever you jerk!" Pan walks out of sight and Trunks sees some very strange people coming towards him.   
  
  
  
"Good evening sir, I'm Amy and these are my friends Raye, Lita, Darien, Mina, and Mina's cat Artemis." "Um, hello.. I guess…" "Um, sir do you know of a Serena around here?" "Did you say a SERENA?" "Yes sir." Trunks ponders on what he should say to the people that Serena ran away from……….  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER! Had to do it! Sorry! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter! And I need at least 5 reviews! Until next time! Ja ne!  



	8. Searching.

Her secret chapter 8:  
  
  
  
Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, my computer was a mess, BUT it's ok now so ON WITH CHAPTER 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, I have no clue who you are talking about." Trunks said lying. "Oh well, thanks anyway!" "Yeah, sure." *they leave.* "Ok, now Trunks, look for her swiftly but quietly!" Vegeta yelled. "I will Bye!" Trunks yelled. "Now that he's gone, I'm going to call a meeting and make sure those other baka's won't get to Serena before Trunks does." Vegeta whispered to himself. "WOMAN!" "WHAT?!?" Bulma said angrily. "Just shut up and let me carry you."  
  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Where am I?" Serena thought. "Brrrr, it's cold out here, I wonder what Trunks is doing right now?" Serena pondered. "I better find shelter quick, if I don't by morning I might be an icicle!"  
  
*Going back to Bulma and Vegeta*  
  
"Ok you baka's listen up, I had a Lunarian living in my house." Vegeta said. "A LUNARIAN?!?" Piccolo yelled. "Yes I did or can you hear correctly? Now I had good reason NOT to kill her, and well here it goes………………….." *Then Vegeta tells them the story of when Serena and him first met.*  
  
  
*NOW ONCE AGAIN GOING BACK TO SERENA*  
  
"Oh great it's raining." Serena whined. "I wonder if there's a house around here somewhere?" "Hi Serena." Said a deep voice from behind the bushes. "W-who are you?"  
  
  
Cliffhanger! I need at least 10 reviews for the next chapter because it's a VERY important one. Ja ne!  



	9. Darien or Trunks? Which one?

Her Secret chapter nine:  
  
  
  
  
Hi! It's Neo-Queen Rini, look no time for chitchat! Here's the story!  
  
  
  
  
Darien walked out from behind the bushes to a frightened Serena. "Darien, h-how did you get here?!" she yelled. "We transported here, but that doesn't matter. Serena, I loved you. Why did you leave me like that?" Serena's eyes got huge and she slapped him as hard as she could.   
  
"WHY?! WHY YOU ASK?! You didn't want me. You never did, the only reason you loved or cared for me is because that it felt like a duty or job. You cannot deny that Darien. I found a new life here and I'm going to enjoy it." Darien looked down at the ground a few seconds before he spoke. "I suppose that your right, well... I better get going..." "Where?" "Oh don't worry, I have someone to check on and see. See you later meatball head!" "Bye Darien..." She said, happy now that she was free to love Trunks.  
  
"Now, about that shelter..." then she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the crystal blue eyes of Trunks. "Look Serena I-." She put her finger over his lips. "Shhhhh..... forget about that. I suppose you know how Vegeta and I first met huh?" He nodded his head. "Well, don't worry about that. All that matters now is us. Pan is out of the picture right?" He nodded his head once more. "Good, because I'd hate to do this and have to feel guilty for it later..."  
  
  
She removed her finger and replaced it with her soft lips. She put her small delicate arms around his neck and kissed him even more. He stopped and said. "We better get home. I think there are some people that want to see you." Serena sighed and nodded her head. What would she say to Lita and everyone else?  
  
  
Okay! Here is the long awaited chapter nine! Expect more since school is going to be OUT very soon! ^_^ Ja ne! 


End file.
